The Scrapbook: Detecive Conan Edition
by Rasei
Summary: Snippets, drabbles, and other stories. Last: Shinichi was in court, and someone gets shot. Now: Not every crime is cut and dry, as the Detective Boys learn. Takagi has had enough.
1. Thief

**Title: **Scrapbook - The Detective Conan Edition

**Chapter Title: **Thief

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan in any fashion.

* * *

His eyes narrow at the sight of his target. After looking to see if he's alone, his hand sneaks over.

"Are you trying to steal that?" snap his girlfriend. The seventeen year old pauses, and sheepishly smiles.

"Kogoro-kun, all you had to do was ask," said Yukiko, from behind Eri.

"May I have a piece?"

Y ukikobounces past Eri, smiling at Kogoro. He didn't notice the twinkle in her eye. After handing him a piece, she hid behind Eri grinning.

Kogoro took a bite, which was delicious. Delicious until the painful aftertaste hit.

"Eri made the cake all by herself."


	2. Shot at Court

**Title: **Scrapbook - The Detective Conan Edition

**Chapter Title: **Shot at Court

**Author**: Rasei

**Prompt**: Expectations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan in any fashion

* * *

Shinichi shut his eyes, trying to stay calm as the trial continues on. For everything he went through over the last two years, he never expected this. While he was younger, he went to a couple of trials for cases he solved. None of those made him feel like this.

His eyes opened to look, and his eyes met Gin's glaring eyes. Shinichi shivered, thinking about that night Conan came to being so long ago. He was always focus on catching the men in black but never thought of the aftermath.

There was a gunshot, and the defendant fell.


	3. Bumps in a Cupboard

**Title: **The Scrapbook: Detective Conan

**Chapter Title: **Bumps in a Cupboard

**Author: **Rasei

**Challenge:** Get a prompt and got to Tumblr. First two characters you see from your chosen fandom, write a story using that prompt.

**Prompt:** Something moved in the cupboard

**Characters**: Conan and Officer Takagi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan.

**A/n: **This is sort of a prolog of an universe I been working on. I might delete this chapter if I get far in that universe and post this separately.

* * *

I am going through this abandoned house looking for the murder weapon. Less than five meters from the open front door a body of an scar-faced woman, named Yamada Maya, was found. The police already found someone claiming to be the attempted murderer, but somehow I'm getting the feeling that she is lying.

Kinoshita Hanako seemed to have just arrived at the scene a few minutes before the police did. With the wounds on Yamada-san's, Kinoshita-san should have been covered in blood. Kinoshita-san's clothing were slightly bloody, mostly on the sleeves of her jacket. Kinoshita-san claim the handprints on her jacket was made by Yamada-san. I tried to point it out, but I got interrupted three times. By how the other cops were acting, I think people are blaming me for Sato-san for being sick.

I stop outside what used to be the kitchen. I hear something moving in the room. I took in a breath, and pulls out my gun. I shut my eyes and open them. I kick open the door and wave the gun into the area of the room. I didn't see anyone in the room, I took a few steps in. All in the room was the counters that had cupboards in them. Not even a stove in the room. I walk carefully to look to make sure no one had hidden behind the counters. I let out a sigh, and turn to walk out of the room. I was almost to the door, when I hear a sneeze. I spin with narrow eyes. That sneeze almost sounded like Ayumi. I head smack and groan. Not again.

Walking to the closest cupboard, I open it to see familiar brown eyes staring up at me. "You five out now." I stated loudly. Little Ayumi dart out of the cupboard and hugged me. She had tear tracks on her face.

"Officer Takagi?" ask Conan softly. I look at the brown hair boy with the bow tie. I notice he was injured. I knelt down next to him, checking the cut on his head. "He didn't mean to kill her."

I look at Conan then at Ayumi then the other three. The only one that seemed injured was Conan, besides a bruise on Ai-chan's face.

"What happen? Wait, lets get you five outside." I picked up the smaller boy, and walked out. Ayumi stop and turn around.

"Taro-san, come on. Officer Takagi is a police officer." I watch a blood cover boy about fifteen slide out from a different doorway. The boy nod his head. In one hand, he was holding a shovel. I could tell that he most likely hit the woman by the blood.

"Taro-san, was it? Please get in front of me." The boy nod his head and starts walking. We make it outside with no more incidents. As soon as Kinoshita-san saw Taro-san, she paled.

"Sir, I found the Detective Boys inside the house." Megure let out a sigh.

"Of course you did," Megure sighed, turn to look at them.

"Taro-san was just trying to stop that lady from kidnapping us," stated Conan. Conan started to struggle to be let go. I gently put Conan onto the ground. "It was self-defense." The other four kids nod their head.

"No, I was the one that hurt her. My little brother is innocent!" yelled Kinoshita-san. Taro-san shook his head.

"The lady was saying something about killing the three boys, and I told her to stop. She tried to grab one, when I hit her." The boy look down, with tears forming in his eyes. He starts shivering slightly. "I called Hanako-nee as soon as I could. Hanako-nee told me to go into the house until she came to get me." Kinoshita-san broke down crying. A different office arrested Taro-san. I notice the children mostly didn't understood why Taro-san was being arrested.

"Sometimes being a cop sucks, doesn't it?" Conan asked, looking up at me. Nodding my head in agreement, I answer,

"Sometimes it does. Now lets go get your head check, Conan-kun."

I stayed at the hospital the whole time with Conan. The other children were taken home after making their statement, but Conan's head wound was going to keep him overnight. By all the evidence and the fact that Yamada-san lived, Taro-san will not be getting a lot of jail time. I shut my eyes, until I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I open to see Mouri-san.

"Is that brat okay?" Mouri-san seemed annoyed and maybe a bit scared.

"Conan-kun is going to be fine. No Ran-chan with you?" Mouri-san lets out a sigh.

"Ran is staying overnight with Sonoko. How did he get hurt this time?"

"Trying to protect the kids." I stood up and walk over the window. "Remember that deal you mention?"

"Of course. I guess you want in." I turn to look at him.

"Yes, I do. Conan-kun is to reckless sometimes, and should be kept on his toes." Mouri-san hold out his hand. I shook it, in silent agreement to reveal to Conan that we knew the truth.


End file.
